Tied Together With A Smile
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Sad Little songfic I wrote a while ago and couldn't post. I hope you guys like it. !Drarry! Warning! Suicide and crying Ronald.


Just another songfic by yours truly, this song just made me think so much about how Harry must have felt throughout his entire life as a wizard

Just another songfic by yours truly, this song just made me think so much about how Harry must have felt throughout his entire life as a wizard. Everyone treating him like someone he did not know; as if he was a God. He never really understood why he was idolized for living through a curse. It is not as if he purposely threw Voldie off his throne and everything. He was only a baby and he had no clue what was going on around him. Enough of my endless rambling, Cuz we all know how I get once I get going, see there I go again. Cheers!

Tied Together With a Smile

Song by: Taylor Swift

Characters by: Jo Rowling

Story by: grimreaperprincess666

A/N: Just a sad one-shot. I hate it so much. I cried when I wrote it. I was in a really morbid and depressed mood. Just a warning for you all before you flame me, suicidal Draco and Harry.

_It seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true_

_Cuz I know you_

Harry stood in the bathroom of his two bedroom flat staring at his reflection in the mirror. Draco walked in and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Drake, why do you love me? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything. I've caused you so much pain, but you still love me. Why? I'm dreadful and horrible."

"Harry, I love you because you are you. You are beautiful and you are smart. You love me. I don't need a reason to love you. I just do. You say you aren't beautiful, but you are. You might not realize it, but everyone around you believes you are. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. Had you not come along, I would be dead. I would have assumed my father's role. Why can't you love yourself as I love you? You deserve so much more than everything you have, yet you say you do not. You do. I love you so much Harry. I want to spend my entire life with you; I want to die in your arms. You are my everything."

After Draco convinced Harry of his worthiness, they progressed from the bathroom to their bedroom. They made love like they had not in a long time. It was slow, and passionate. They fell asleep in each other's arms and Harry felt temporarily content.

_Hold on baby your losing it_

_The waters high your jump into it and_

_Letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

Harry lay in his and Draco's bed sobbing as he grasped a small blade in his slender fingers. Draco had left for work and Harry had finally lost his will to live. He knew that Draco was unfaithful to him. He had known for quite a while. He lifted his shirtsleeve and gazed at the red and angry cuts that plagued his pale wrists. He lowered the razor blade to his arm again and let it slide across his skin in one fluid moment. Blood flowed faster than it ever had, as if it were no thicker than Holy Water. Everything went dark and he tried to move as he heard his husband open the front door and yell that he was home. He fell to the floor with the bed things wrapped around his middle.

_Oooh_

_I guess its true that love is all you wanted_

_Cuz you're giving it away like its extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, Cuz it's not his price to pay_

_It's not his price to pay_

Draco walked through the door to their bedroom and found Harry lying on blood soaked sheets. He fell to the floor and grasped his husband in his arms. He cried until he could not keep his eyes opened. He knew he had done Harry wrong. He should have never strayed. He should have been true. In short, he blamed himself for Harry's death. It was his entire fault in his eyes. He lifted the blade and took it to his neck. He let his fingers tremble for a split second he almost did not feel it. Then he went numb. Death was not as painful as he thought it would be. He died next to Harry, like he said he would.

_Hold on baby your losing it_

_The waters high your jump into it and_

_Letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

Ron and Hermione caught wind of Harry and Draco's deaths. They were devastated. They knew Harry was having difficulties dealing with his life since fourth year. He was considered suicidal by the time he graduated, although they never thought he was capable of killing himself. They went to the funeral and paid their respects. Their son, Hugo, and their daughter, Rose, stayed with their grandmother, Molly. Their father had a falling out with Harry when Harry came out as gay, so they were never introduced to him. They had heard of him, but never met him.

_Oooh_

_Hold on baby you're losing it _

_The waters high your jump into it and_

_Letting go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

As the two were lowered into the ground simultaneously, Ron stood over Harry's grave and silent tears fell from his eyes. He dropped one blue rose, for the years of friendship he had thrown away. He dropped one white rose, for the two husbands that should have grown old together. He dropped one red rose, for the loss of his brother in all but blood. He dropped one black rose, for the death of the world's savior. Then he let a note fall from his hand. It flitted open for just a moment. It read:

**Harry,**

**I miss you. I never should have turned my back on you. You needed me, but I was not there. You saved my family and me so many times, but I could not save you. I love you Harry.**

**Please Wait For Me**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**

_Oooh_

_You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_A/N:_ After writing this, I'm too depressed to care If you review or not. But if you feel like it, go ahead. Here's a cyber tissue to dry your emo tears.


End file.
